


Fascination Street

by mileskaane



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, Josh is a slut, M/M, Nightclub, Short, blowjob, club, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh apparently likes to hookup with strangers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination Street

**Author's Note:**

> The worst thing about this was that I was in class when I imagined it.
> 
> Named after the song of the same name by The Cure.

Knees damp with God knows what, a pungent smell wafting from all around, Josh found himself face to face with the straining zipper of an unknown man. A pink tongue darted out and wettened his already slick and kiss swollen lips, heavy making out on the dance floor somehow leading to this. A shaky hand reached for the zip and pulled.

Rough and calloused fingers tangled their way through dyed hair and tugged. Josh’s head was pulled backwards harshly and his breathing was ragged. His heavy lidded eyes shut as he felt the dripping tip of the anonymous guys cock prodding insistently against his lips and his mouth opened both obediently and obscenely. Taking the whole thing at once, Josh groaned.

After the guy deemed Josh’s mouth capable and slick enough, he began moving his hips forwards and backwards in a steady rhythm. Josh could take it, he did this frequently.

A small grunt left the man's throat as he tightened his grip in Josh’s hair. Josh groaned at the pain and grabbed the hips in front of him, making the guy thrust harder and use his throat. The slide was easy, Josh accustomed to the average sized dick and breathed heavily through his nose.

Finally catching on that Josh liked having his hair pulled, the guy began to do it more, Josh whining at a particularly harsh tug that was accompanied with an equally harsh thrust. Drool seeped out of the corners of Josh’s mouth as the thrusts began to get more erratic. The pain from the hair tugging was going straight to Josh’s dick and he struggled to ignore the prominent bulge.

Eventually, the guy grunted harshly and released down Josh’s throat, pulling him off his dick by the hair and hauling Josh off the floor to stick his tongue in his mouth again. Josh whimpered when a sweaty hand slithered it's way down his pants and before long he was covering it with his cum, shuddering and groaning lowly as he released.

Breathing heavily and covered in various fluids, the two men nodded at each other embarrassed and didn't leave the bathroom or the club together. Josh found a frantic looking Tyler hurriedly texting outside.

“Where the hell have you been?!” He cried when he saw Josh. When Josh didn't reply, he actually looked at the messy state of his friend. “Actually forget it, I don't even wanna know what you've been up to. C’mon, back to the hotel”


End file.
